A Night For The Stars
by Christina1
Summary: *beep* life is probably at an all time low for her, but there always seems to be something that bothers her in the back of her mind...the only problem here is that she doens't know what it is. Want to know who it is? Read to find out...Ja ne!


Well I'm back with a new series…have fun! Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cameras flashed, and she couldn't help but shield her eyes from the constant glare that was liberated from the tiny camera. She smiled again. She loved her life, and she knew why. Well, she was enjoying most of the good life, but there would always be something missing from her life. She usually had her loyal fans fill in where ever they could, but let's face it, they could only do so much. She continued down the red carpet again. A lonely soul is what she was. The fame and wealth meant nothing to her. If anything, she saw it as a burden.  
  
"Well, that's the price you must pay to do what you love." Her mother had stated plainly. 'Sure,' she had thought, 'this is just working out fine, thanks mother.' She muttered with what was left in her. Hanging up the phone, she continued to read over her scripts; it usually kept her busy anyway.  
  
Bringing herself back to the present, she smiled and continued down the long, lonely road. Walking into the academy hall, she sat in her designated seat right next to her companions from the last movie she had filmed. It was a new twist for her. She thought of bringing Josh Hartnett as her date for the evening, but she figured she'd come alone rather than fool the press into believing she was actually going to have a counterpart.  
  
"Although it'd be good for publicity reasons, I think it's stupid." Her witty mother had commented once again. She had laughed in her face, but it was true.  
  
She sat in her seat, and noticed that Josh was talking to others at the moment. She hadn't felt well over the procession of days, so she made it clear that she wasn't in the social mood. Sitting there, she waited until the awards ceremony began. This truly was fun for her, but she totally wasn't in the mood. She had managed to depress herself over the last couple of days over the fact that this was the fourth award show she would be coming to alone. It wasn't really a matter of the whole date thing; it was more of just a reminder of how lonely she really was. Her condo was looking more and more unwelcoming to herself, and she constantly found herself at her parents' house.  
  
The lights began to flicker and dim, signaling that it was time to begin. She sat forward as she pretended to be engulfed in all that went on around her. She found that she had to stand and congratulate people here and there, but it wasn't anything bad for her. She may have been in an un-well mood, but it didn't mean that she wasn't happy for her friends. She made sure that everyone around her knew that. And so Josh sat there in a fidgety mood.  
  
"And best actor of the year goes to…" Alec Baldwin announced.  
  
"I hate it when they do the dramatic pauses." Josh muttered to whomever was within hearing range.  
  
"…Josh Hartnett." Alec announced happily, as he was able to congratulate his friend and past co-worker, himself.  
  
She stood and clapped happily along with giving Josh a hug. He really did deserve it. He had worked the hardest out of them all anyway.  
  
Josh went up and accepted his award. She sat down and was soon lost in her own thoughts once again. She watched as Josh rambled on about something, but her mind wouldn't register as to what he was saying. She could have sworn that he mentioned something about her undying support, but her mind was just on other things at the moment. She smiled happily all the while, of course, but she really was lost in thought. She looked next to her as Josh departed to the back stage. She was alone again. 'Ugh! When will it end!' She wanted to scream.  
  
"And the best actress of the year goes to…" Alicia Keys said. "…Pan Son!"  
  
She was unmoving again. She heard her name, and she didn't want to move. Her mind slowly registered when people were pulling her to her feet and giving her hugs of joy and congratulations. She smiled and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. She smiled and looked as though she wanted to break into tears. Not sure of whether she was acting it out or was truly surprised, Pan decided to not find out. She quickly made her way to the stage and accepted her award.  
  
She stood there and held the prize of her hard work in her hands. "My, I don't know what to say." She said as she looked at the trophy. "Well, I didn't really prepare a speech, so I'll keep this short and sweet. I'd basically like to thank Dende, because without him I'd be nothing. My parents for their endless support and all their love. And to my fans as well. They give me the courage and boost I need to continue doing what I love with the same passion. Thank you again!" She said as she raised the award into the air one last time and walked to the back stage to join her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The party had been the same as all of them. A bunch of over-paid movie stars were currently in the series of getting drunk and going home with another one of the drunken ones only to appear on tomorrow's ET.  
  
Pan congratulated everyone one last time, and excused herself. She really was feeling sick, so she decided the best thing she could do was go home…the cold and uninviting condo. She was oh so close to asking Josh if he wanted to come along with her, but she quickly rejected that idea. Grabbing her purse, she said bye to all as she exited the double-doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had received another script that boggled her mind. It was a romance movie. She had never done one of these. She felt that she couldn't really relate, and that it would only depress her further. Deciding that maybe pretending to be in love might actually make her feel a little better, she read over the entire script. It was beautiful. Tears were in her eyes, and she knew what she had to do. She picked up the phone and phoned the director, she was definitely in on this one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She grabbed the last of her necessities in her condo and locked the doors. She was sure to turn off all electricity since this was to be filmed on the other side of the world anyway. She made sure to phone her parents one last time to be sure that they check up on her condo every now and then, and she was off.  
  
Homesick? Nah, she wouldn't be homesick. There was nothing for her to miss in her empty condo anyway. Why would there be something to miss? Her Pomeranian? She brought her along. She held the spunky little critter in her hand right now. She looked down at the dogs endearing eyes, and smiled. Her lonely friend in the world. Of course she had others, but none such as this. Pan thumbed the pendant it wore about its neck.  
  
"Pixie." She murmured. The dog automatically jumped into action as her owner had said her name. Pan rolled her eyes, 'Bad idea.' She thought as the dog wanted to now play. Pan simmered the dog down, and waited in the taxi as it took her to the airport. She preferred to travel this way. She liked being down to earth…it kept her in attitude in tact. Looking outside at the surroundings, Pan had to admit that she was going to miss Japan. She had the opportunity to film most of her movies in the area, enough for her to be home most of the time. But now she was going to a completely different place. A different country even. She wasn't sure what she feared the most, leaving her home country to enter another, or leave her home country to enter America. She had heard many of the bittersweet stories of America. Deciding that it would all be fun, she waited till the taxi came to the airport.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'First class.' Pan thought in her mind. As a child, she would have loved to come and ride first class. Now she really didn't want to. It really wasn't her fault though. The director had bought her ticket, and had evidently given her this seat. She sat down in her designated chair. She noted that the plane was about to take off, and there was no one sitting next to her. 'Another lonely trip.' Pan thought as she leaned back in her rather large, overstuffed chair.  
  
She drifted off into a deep sleep before she could remember. She'd normally stay awake for the take-off, but she was dreadfully tired.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was tapped on the shoulder, and a smile spread across the little girls' face that stood before her. Pan smiled and looked down at the young child. She recalled how many stars would repel kids like that, and that was where Pan was proud of herself in. She loved her fans, and they loved her…it was a give and take kind of thing.  
  
"May I have your autograph please?" The little girl nearly whispered as she held up the pen and paper.  
  
"Sure you can. What's your name sweetheart?" Pan asked as she took the pen and paper from the young child's hand.  
  
"Yuko." She pronounced dawdling, in order to enable Pan enough time to right it down without misspelling it.  
  
"Here you go Yuko. Have a good flight okay?" Pan smiled as the young girl scurried away with a large grin on her face. Pan smiled as the girl trotted off. She had reminded her of herself when she was younger. Carefree and always happy. Pan lay back in her seat and looked on at the movie that was currently being played.  
  
'Great, just what I wanted to see.' Pan thought murderously as she watched herself on the screen. She closed her eyes and decided to go back to sleep. Watching herself on a screen was actually one of the last things she wanted to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The plane landed with a screech that caused Pan to jerk from her long slumber. Yawning, she sat up and looked out the window. She was here already? Looking down the aisle, she noted a flight attendant began her little speech on the area, the temperature, and all that other useless information. Again, Pan pretended to be interested. Her mind was always elsewhere, but she didn't really mind it that much. She continued to pay attention until it was time for them to gather their things and retreat off the plane.  
  
Stepping into the terminal, she could feel the warm temperature biting her skin already. The humidity was just terrible, but she decided that taking her coat off in the crowded terminal wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. She continued to walk down until she was awarded a lei from one of the many women that stood around. She smiled graciously and took in the fresh scent of the flowers that cradled her neck. Pan walked to the baggage area where she picked up her luggage, and walked out to the entrance of the airport. She got weird stares from people who were trying to figure out just who she was. Silently smiling, Pan walked to the front. Looking for the producer, she only saw a limo that was labeled "Hawaii Film Studio." Guessing that this was her, she quietly tapped the man on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, you must be Pan." The man whispered quietly to her, not wanting to ruin her cover.  
  
"Yes, that would be me." Pan smiled.  
  
"Great, come on in. I'll take you to the set where the producer is going to just brief you and the rest of the cast before they take you to your houses." The man smiled jauntily as he opened the door.  
  
"Thank you, uh, what's your name?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"Kamu." The man replied.  
  
"Kamu. Nice name." Pan said as he closed the door.  
  
"Thank you." He said getting back in and began to drive.  
  
"Just wondering, when am I going to see my dog?" Pan asked.  
  
"I have people working on getting her out earlier. Don't worry ma'am, you should see your dog by tonight." He smiled through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Thank you." Pan grinned cheekily. She looked out the window, and enjoyed the scenery of the abstract landscape.  
  
"How far away is the set from here?" Pan asked.  
  
"It should be about 1 or 2 hours from here. It's kind of on the other side of the island, but it all depends on the traffic." He explained.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Pan said as she dozed off into her own world again. She continued to look out the window at all the new things that zoomed around her.  
  
"Your first time in Hawaii?" The driver asked.  
  
"My first time in America." Pan said looking up with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride didn't seem that long, but it truly was. Pan's numb butt was feeling it. She got out the car and stretched. She was immediately hit with the scent of fresh salt water that begged her to just jump in. The weather was so warm and the water so inviting. She really was considering jumping right in, but she decided that waiting would be the best policy.  
  
She looked over and saw as the producer came out to welcome her.  
  
"Hello Pan, my name is Jerry Bruckheimer, please, call me Jerry."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jerry." Pan said shaking his outstretched hand. She smiled appreciatively.  
  
"Great, now let's get you and the rest of the cast briefed so we can get you home and rested." He stated as he lead her back to the meeting area that was around a huge bonfire.  
  
"Wow, this looks cool." Pan murmured. Jerry glanced over at her and smiled.  
  
"Yes, we tried to make this as welcoming as possible." Jerry said as they reached their destination. Pan sat down in one of the many empty spots and looked on at the rest of the cast that sat around her. There were some she knew, and some that she didn't recognize at all. Deciding that she'd skip the formalities for tonight, she paid attention to Jerry as he continued to talk about the movie.  
  
"And so, we want to keep this story as real as possible. How this works, is there is going to be a girl. A lonely girl named Leslie. She will be in search of love and will find it in the most unlikely place possible, with a completely different person named Colin. I'll get more into detail on this story later since I know most of you just arrived by plane today. But I'd at least like to have everyone introduce themselves and get to know one another since you'll all be working side by side for the next couple of months or so. Why don't we start with you Pan? Just state where you're from, age, what role you're playing, stuff like that." Jerry announce as he sat down.  
  
Pan took this as a cue to stand up. She stood and looked around at the group with a smile plastered on her face. "Well, I guess you heard, my name is Pan, and I think it will be a great pleasure to work with such an all star cast. I'm currently 24 and I came from Japan. I lived there all my life but have had the opportunity to move around. I'm also fluent in Japanese and English, and I do know some Korean. I will be playing the role of Leslie." Pan stated as she sat down. The person next to her stood. The tall young man smiled as his tall stature was now in full effect.  
  
"My name is Trunks and I came from all over. I was born in Japan and have moved around, but more so grown up here in the states. I am also fluent in Japanese and English, but not Korean." He stated sending a glance at Pan's face. "I'm currently 25 and I will be playing the role of Colin." He stated sitting down. He fixed his lavender head that sat upon his head and looked on to the next person. Again, Pan felt herself drifting off. She looked to be interested in the person currently talking, but she found that rather hard when her mind kept on drifting.  
  
'What is with me these days?' She thought trying to clear her head. She couldn't though; it was still as murky as the seawater during a storm. 'Ugh.' She thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A shuttle had came by to pick them all up and take them to the houses they would be staying in while filming was commenced. Pan and Trunks both sat in the shuttle, and were waiting for the others to begin boarding as well. The shuttle started, and Pan looked at the driver.  
  
"What about the others?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh, their houses are stationed on the other side." The driver smiled.  
  
"Oh." Pan said a little less enthusiastic. She just sat by and inhaled the fresh air from the sea.  
  
"Your first time here?" Trunks finally spoke up. Pan turned her head in his direction and smiled.  
  
"My first time in America." She admitted with a gleam in her nervous dark brown eyes.  
  
"Really? Interesting." Trunks stated. "You nervous?"  
  
"Actually, yes I am. I've heard many stories of the America's and I'm a little petrified. I've tried to convince myself that it was all nothing, but I think I've managed to fail miserably." Pan stated.  
  
"You're still here aren't you?" Trunks said as the shuttle came to a stop.  
  
Pan couldn't help but smile a skeptical smile. "Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Well, it's time to de-board…I'll see you on the set tomorrow." Trunks said as he went into the little house next to Pan's. Sighing, she got up and went into her own, she did need to rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the dead silence of the night, soft murmurings and groans could be heard.  
  
"Mm." Pan moaned. "Why can't I go to sleep?" She asked no one in particular as she rolled around in her bed. Seeing that she wasn't going anywhere for a while, she got up and made herself a cup of coffee. She looked over at the clock and noted that it was already three in the morning.  
  
'Ugh, jet lag.' Pan thought just as she sat down with her cup of coffee.  
  
She grabbed her script and was about to get comfortable in the little kitchen when there was a sudden knock at her door.  
  
Pan thought worriedly. She had heard many stories of people getting mobbed in the dead of the night, and she wouldn't be an exception. Getting up slowly, she looked out the peephole and was surprised to see lavender in her view. Opening the door, she was startled to see a completely disheveled looking Trunks with boxers on and an open robe that wasn't really keeping him warm. In his arms he held a little ball of fur.  
  
"I think this belongs to you." He said sleepily.  
  
"Oh yes, that would be mine." Pan said, her eyes lighting up happily. She grabbed her dog from the sleepy man, and saw that he was now awake and purely amused by her sudden interest in the furry little creature. "You want to come in? I just made some coffee if you want." Pan asked.  
  
"Nah, I better not. I gotta get up early tomorrow anyway, and I'm pretty sure you do too." He added in.  
  
"Yeah well, I can't get any sleep and I don't know why." She said placing the dog on her feet. She watched as the tiny Pomeranian walked around the house and got acquainted with the new area. "How did she end up at your place?"  
  
"I'm not sure. One minute I'm fast asleep, the next I hear incessant barking coming from the front of my door. I went out and saw her in her cage. I'd figured she'd be yours since I don't have a dog." He grinned sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Well, thanks again." Pan stated.  
  
"Yeah, no probs." Trunks said as he retreated back to the warmth of his bed. Pan smiled after him and closed the door and double locked it. She looked down and saw those endearing eyes glancing at her again.  
  
"What?" Pan scoffed at the dog as she trailed Pan's every move. Pan smiled and picked her up. "Maybe this will be fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, tell me what you think! Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :) 


End file.
